


In What Remains

by TheLastingLegacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Bird/Human Hybrids, Dystopia, Egg Laying, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Magic and Genetics are a bad combo, Mpreg, Original Species, Original Universe, Past Torture, Safe Haven, these boys are making do, they lay eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastingLegacy/pseuds/TheLastingLegacy
Summary: After building a life upon saving others from his fate, he can only hope his change in luck holds out long enough to save himself.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	In What Remains

The man leaned back in his chair with a loud resounding creak. He crossed his legs and settled them atop stacked cinder blocks. The morning was young yet, the sun hinting at the sky, but he had good company. 

Tilting his head, he studied the Avi he considered a dear friend. He too was sat in an old as hell lawn chair. Albion had always been the quieter of them both, yet far more strong willed. There was power and wisdom lingering behind his harsh expressions. In the moment, that harshness had faded, traded for the quiet exhaustion everyone in the camp shared. 

"Mighty fine watch we're having. Should've broke us out some coffee." Leo hummed, playfulness lingering heavy on his features. They had spent many hours together scanning walls under far deadlier circumstances. He would gladly linger in the calm they had forged for themselves and others. 

"I didn't know you've taken to drinking the entire pot." Albion returned lightly, knowing Leo was well aware he hated the bitter drink. It was hard information to miss after knowing one another for so long. He sunk deeper into his wool cloak and basked in the way it fought off the cold.

"Isn't a proper day if my heart hasn't stopped." Leo yawned out with a grin that only grew as he spotted the amused twitch of Albion's lips. The Avi needed to smile more. There was a weight on his shoulders that he bore for all the other residents enjoying the same peaceful morning. 

Even so, he knew Albion had something to say. He could see the familiar scrunched up expression that meant he had thoughts brewing in that head of his, ones that needed to be spoken.

"Out with it before you break yourself." He coaxed, the energy in his voice dying back into something more serious, something gentle. 

Albion stared down at his folded hands before raising his gaze out to the horizon. "I love Harper." He stated evenly, his gaze unwavering. 

Leo smiled warmly at the admission and he was quiet when he spoke, "I know." It wasn't difficult to see the way Albion went at ease around the man, letting down the walls no one else could put a dent in. 

Albion looked further unsettled as he continued, "I'm having his child." 

The blond paused at the statement. There was an awful lot for him to wrap his head around. "You never struck me as the submissive type." He blurted while his thoughts went absolutely haywire. 

The words pulled a weak chuckle from Albion. "We didn't intend on it." He sounded tired, so overwhelmingly exhausted. "I know the chances aren't good." His voice was heavily distraught.

Leo had seen him upset many times in the years they'd known each other, but he had never seen him make the expression he did in that moment. It was one of grief and sadness and hurt. He knew then and there that Albion wanted the baby and wanted it bad. 

"Have you told him yet?" Leo inquired slowly with the full realization that doing so was not an easy task. 

Albion shook his head mechanically as he stared off into the distance. "Tonight." He whispered, "I'm telling him tonight." 

Leo didn't ask what he was afraid of. He knew, they both knew. They had seen the results of halfling children. If they made it long enough to see the light of day, it was on borrowed time they stayed. There were the rare few who survived the complications, but it was not without consequence. Were Harper less human or Albion less Avi, there would be much more joy over suffering. Those children had far better chances, if not nearly the same as any other born into the wasteland. 

Words did not come to him at first, not against news that weighed so heavily. Of all the atrocities they had witnessed and experienced, he could not bring himself to try to blabber on hopeful words. It could not change that Albion, an Avi who'd had everything stripped from him time and time again now faced the reality that his first child was clutched in the arms of death himself.

In the silence, Leo extended his hand and clasped Albion's shoulder. "I realize it means little, but if any half child survived, it would be yours. I've never meant anyone so damn insistent on staying alive." 

There was relief in the choked laugh that left Albion. He truly had cheated death time and time again. He bore the scars of it; a grounded Avi without wings and skin marred from a lifetime of fights. He was pitiful in his own eyes, but now his body housed an egg… perhaps more than one. Fragile little lives, born of a cherished love he had never dreamt of experiencing for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how this goes. I'm not sure how long this is gonna be yet, but I'll try to update consistently. Lemme know what ya think


End file.
